


mistletoe kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: “Alright, mister. I know you’re the one who keeps hanging up mistletoe everywhere.”
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/956988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	mistletoe kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda went a bit off the prompt but you know

“Alright baby,” Dan said as he hung the mistletoe in the doorway, “Whenever you’re with Dada, and you see this, give him a kiss on the cheek okay?”

Dan finished perfecting it and crouched down to meet Maeve’s eyes. She wasn’t paying much attention but nodded and kissed Dan’s cheek and started to giggle.

“Well, at least you got the right idea.” He chuckled.

He had hung mistletoe in almost every doorway since Phil was out for the day. It was a silly _prank,_ he supposed one could say. Phil every year complained that they didn’t hang mistletoe, so this year, Dan decided they would. It just would possibly more than what was considered normal.

-

Later on that day, when Phil was home, Dan was laying on the couch waiting to see if Phil would notice. He knew that Phil wouldn’t though, he was completely oblivious to things. Which for Dan, was both good and bad. It meant sometimes he’d get away with stuff. But other times it meant that when he wanted Phil to notice something, he wouldn’t.

He heard Phil coming through the hall, probably carrying Maeve, as he could hear her rambling on about something and Phil answering her. Dan watched the doorway and when they started to come through Maeve giggled. She looked at Dan for a moment and he smiled at her.

“Dada stop!” She all but yelled and then resumed giggling.

Phil stopped in his tracks and looked at her with his brow raised. Maeve just kept giggling and kissed Phil’s cheek and he smiled.

Throughout the night Maeve did the same thing about four different times. By the fifth time Phil was finally starting to realize that something was up.

“Okay, what’s going on,” Phil chuckled and asked Maeve. She just looked at Dan and then laughed and pushed her hair out of her face.

“Daddy said so,” she said and kissed Phil’s cheek once again.

“Daddy said so huh?” He looked up and over at Dan. “What on earth did you do?”

Dan just laughed and shook his head. “Nothing that you need to worry about,” he said.

-

It had been a few days and Phil still had not realized that mistletoe was hanging in almost all of the doorways. Dan was having trouble keeping it a secret and Maeve was still making Phil stop so she could give him a kiss on the cheek.

Thankfully today though Phil was by himself. Dan had gone out with his parents for the day, as they were in town, and he took Maeve with him. He had spent most of the day cleaning up and getting the rest of their Christmas decorations out so they could decorate tomorrow. As he was carrying a box out, he noticed something on the ground, in the doorway. He furrowed his brow and sat the box down and picked it up. It took a couple of seconds until he realized it was mistletoe and he looked up.

He could see where it was put up in the doorway and a look of confusion crossed over his face. He went and sat it on the counter and mumbled to himself before walking through the house. Before he knew it he noticed, _finally_ , that in each and every doorway there was mistletoe. Perfectly hung and not bothered.

Phil at that moment couldn’t help but feel dumb. He laughed to himself before grabbing his phone and texting Dan.

**Phil 17:08: Alright mister, I know it was you**

**Dan 17:11: what are you on about?**

**Phil 17:14: The mistletoe**

**Phil 17:14: In every single doorway**

**Dan 17:17: DID YOU JUST NOW NOTICE IT**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr [@flymetomanchester](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
